1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapter assemblies for electrically and mechanically interconnecting electromechanical handle assemblies and surgical loading units. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to strain sensors of adapter assemblies for sensing an axial force output and/or input of adapter assemblies.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of handle assembly manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical instruments. In many instances the electromechanical surgical instruments include a handle assembly, which is reusable, and disposable loading units and/or single use loading units or the like including an end effector disposed at an end thereof that are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
In certain instances, it is desirable to measure a firing force produced by and/or transmitted through adapter assemblies. This measurement of the firing force can be used, inter alia, to maintain maximum firing force within safe limits and to determine tissue thickness. Accordingly, a need exists for an adapter assembly capable of measuring its axial force output and/or input during operation of an electromechanical surgical instrument.